


Art Masterpost: Those Who Bear the Shield

by 3226629



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3226629/pseuds/3226629
Summary: Fanart for H50 Big Bang 2017Art works Inspired by "Those Who Bear the Shield" by EarendilElwing





	

Fanart for H50 Big Bang 2017

Inspired by [Those Who Bear the Shield](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10597236/chapters/23427087) by [EarendilElwing](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EarendilElwing/pseuds/EarendilElwing)

 

A banner for EarendilElwing's breath-taking story: Those Who Bear the Shield.

I kinda cry a little bit during certain scenes, but this is a happy ending story for sure. 

Don't panic and enjoy it. Cause I REALLY enjoyed it! And I am sure if you love a good story, you would too. 

This is a proper, completed cover. I had a great time on this, and I LOVE Danno's tattoo.

Details is everything ;)

This is Steve in costume as Captain America.

 

One of the scene from the mid story.

And it's so heart-breaking that I decided it have to be illustrated. XD

Apart from the banner, you can use those images as iphone 7's desk.

if you need other size for your cell phone,

please leave me a comment and I'll try to make one for you.

 


End file.
